Hells Angels
by Eveningshadow
Summary: For generations the Senshi have protected Humans from the demons and creatures of the underworld and beyond. And for generations they have prevailed. But who are the protectors of the Demons? When their world and lives are threatened, who comes to their a
1. Awakening

Hello again everyone!! dont worry i still will be working on my other fics, but i got a cool idea and need OC's the form is at the bottom but please read the chapter, that way you know what's going on.

Disclaimer- I don't Own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. i only own the plot, Nekura, and Midori. and later on a few other characters.

For generations the Senshi have protected Humans from the demons and creatures of the underworld and beyond. And for generations they have prevailed. But who are the protectors of the Demons? When their world and lives are threatened, who comes to their aid? Well there Senshi are about to be released, and once they're out, they're going to be very pissed off...

Rain poured down from the darkened sky. Hitting the sidewalks, trees, and streets. A street lamp flickered on and off, lighting up a figure before going out again. The figure just stood there, short thin dark blonde hair dripping and clinging to their skin. Her hands were in her long shiny black trench coat pockets. Something was moving among her shoulders, invisible to all except herself. "It's safe, you can show yourself Midori." she said her bangs hiding her eyes as she looked towards the ground. The creature then came into view. It looked like a cross between a cat and a monkey. It was green and had scales except for around its paws and it's thin tail. It's ears were on the side of it's head like human ears are, and had huge oval shaped brown eyes that made it look like it was sad. It's facial structure was like a cat. It purred and curled it's self around his shoulders, resting it's head under her chin. The girl smiled slightly, and petted it's back.  
"Don't worry, we'll awaken them soon.."

"NEKURA!!!" someone shouted. She turned to see Sailor Moon standing behind her. Nekura slightly glared and turned to the Senshi, revealing her crimson eyes as she stared into the heroines blue ones. "You can't do this Nekura. It will upset the balance." she pleaded.  
"You would do the same if it was you Senshi trapped in those disgusting tombs. And they aren't even dead!! I'm sorry Sailor Moon, but they must be freed. If I don't do it, the others will, and then the world will be in great danger." she snapped. Sailor Moon sighed.  
"Nekura, no one can open those tombs, only you and I were given that ability." she said calmly.  
"And who says they can't be broken? Just because you and your Senshi have destroyed every enemy you have faced in the past does not mean there isn't one out there stronger. I need there help now, and you will eventually."

"You don't know that. Whatever's coming might not even be a threat." Nekura growled.  
"How can you say that!!! you've felt it, your whole teams felt it. It will first go after hell and the demon world, then your home is next. If I don't have my Senshi how do you expect me to stop it before then?? Your Senshi wont except me on their team!" she cried. Midori shook a little and jumped onto the lamps pole. The Moon Princess didn't reply, instead she looked at the ground.  
"Hmph...you haven't even told them yet have you?" Nekura asked.  
"......no...they wouldn't understand..they don't even know you exist." she said. Nekura hissed and kicked a rock, sending it out of site.  
"Of course not, you wouldn't want to end their little paradise....why would they want to know your twin sister is the heir to Hells throne. Not the perfect little Moon child." she said turning away from the other girl.

"Nekura....I just don't know how to tell them." Sailor Moon confessed. "They have never even heard of you, even when we were living on the Moon." "That's because mother thought I was an abomination....She hated me..father was the only one who truly cared, he gave me a home and warm arms to live in when "Queen Serenity" kicked me out. I'll never understand that woman." "I was kind to you, I even snuck away to see you." Sailor Moon said quietly, Nekura sighed and hung her head.  
"Yes...you did, and I'm grateful for that. You were my first friend, until I met my Senshi and you had to stay on the Moon Kingdom because of the war." she chuckled. "We were very busy during that time. With all those tainted souls coming in and trying to break free or take over."

Sailor Moon slightly smiled. It was true, she had secretly written to her sister during the war. Several times she didn't receive a answer, but then was always apologized to for it's late arrival. The souls had tried to break free of hell and take over the Moon kingdom, but Nekura and her Senshi had stopped them. She sighed. ".....alright you can set them free, but you must return to either Hell or the Demon world once your done. My Senshi must now know of your existence. For their safety and for yours." "Alright...but I was going to set them free even without your permission you know." Nekura said. Sailor Moon just smiled and rested her hand on her twins shoulder.  
"I know, but isn't it better knowing I let you, instead of going behind my back?" she asked. Nekura glared at her.  
"I hate it when your right." Sailor Moon just laughed. "You better get back to the others now, before they worry." "Yeah, and you better hurry and set those girls free. Before we're all toast." with that the Moon Princess hugged the Princess of Hell and disappeared into the night.

Nekura sighed and held out her hand to Midori, who climbed onto it and got back to its spot on her shoulders, head under chin. "Well Midori we have some work to do. You ready?" "Reow." the creature said, nuzzling its head in the crook of her neck. Nekura smiled.  
"I'll take that as a yes....JIGOKU DARKNESS POWER!!"

Here's the bio, if you have any questions, feel free to tell me and i'll try to answer them.  
Name-(last name first)  
Nickname-(if one)  
Age-(appearance wise)  
Height-  
Looks-  
Personality-  
Outfit-(you can have black, but you must have one other color too)  
Formal Dress-  
Likes-  
Dislikes-  
Hobbies-  
Background-(please don't make it to dramatic, and it will have to be during the silver millennium )  
Love interest-(Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Chuu, Koenma, or Seaman. Hiei is taken.it would be better if you chose more than one in case your first choice is already taken.)

Senshi info:  
Senshi ID-(make it at least revolve around your element.  
Element- (out of the four, earth, fir, wind ,water, but they all will be the dark versions on the element. Example: dark water)  
Senshi colors-(I will be designing the fuku's, and no black, that will already be there)  
Transformation phrase & description-  
Attacks-(3-4, detail on what they are and do)  
Weapon-

Guardian Spirit:(depending on your choice of element, Fire would be a Phoenix, Wind would be Dragon(not a fire on), Earth would be Cerberus (three headed dog), and Water be Giant Serpent)  
Name- Gender-  
Looks-  
Personality-  
Attacks-(only two)  
Likes-  
Dislikes-

I am not going to pick just by who reviewed sooner, if i like you character and they are descriptive enough i will use them, if not, i'm sorry for waisting your time.  
Please Reivew Bye. 


	2. Waters Beauty

Wow, I got a lot of oc's, but I can only pick four, and as I said it doesn't matter when you sent one in, it matters if I like it or not, and if you were decripted enough on it. Here are the ones I picked! Sorry to the others who were not excepted.

Sailor Torrent by Miko and Erika:  
Sailor Inferno by bluSport4378:  
Sailor Earth by Cat Eyes: and Sailor Darksky by SavageDestiny.

sorry to the others again and Jovian this isn't a Lita/kurama fic at all.  
well hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

111111111111 "Botan Get In Here!!" the prince of the Spirit world yelled. The blue haired teen came running in.  
"Yes Sir? What is it?" she asked, worried as to what has him so upset.  
"We have a serious crisis on our hands. As we speak someone is trying to set the four guardians of Hell loose. Do you know what will happen when they are set free??!!" he shouted.  
"I'm sorry Sir I don't." "Exactly, there's no telling what they'll do. Most likely they'll start a war with us. Who knows!! But we need to stop the one who seeks them."he said standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I'll assemble the team." Botan said about to rush off.  
"Wait...this will be to much for them, we're talking about the Four Guardians of Hell, and whoever is setting them loose. Yuuske's team and I will first check it out, but I need another team on alert. Can you get one?" "Yes of course." she says then quickly flies out. Koenma sighed and sat back in his seat.  
"Why? Why now? Who is this person that wishes to arise possibly the most powerful and deadly people on the planet...maybe even the solar system?" he asked himself as he looked at his small paper stack on the desk. Sighing one last time he stood back up and transported to Earth, hoping to put a stop to whatever would happen at their awakening.

Sailor Jigoku looked around the oceans banks. Midori on her shoulder. Her black angel like wings were folded behind her. Her fuku had the leather top like the Star lights only instead of wings there was a smaller bow then what her sister wore. The star was still there only it was a dark red. And instead of the shorts, she of course had the mini skirt with the two straps like the starlights. It was leather too. The straps were black as well as the skirt with the ends and trimming a dark red. The strap tiara had a skull on it instead of a star. Her boots and gloves were of course black leather. In her right hand was a scythe.

"Well Midori...are you ready to awaken our first scout?" she asked looking at the dark night time waters. Midori made a clucking sound and jumped off the Senshi's shoulders, landing on a rock. There were many jagged rocks around, it was diffidently not a place to swim or drive boats near....a perfect spot for the sleeping Senshi of Water. Jigoku held her scythe to the sky and closed her eyes.  
"Guardian of the Darkness Waters, I summon thee now. May you part the waters fo me, so that I may set your master free." she called out.

The ground softly shook as the ocean began to faintly glow, suddenly a giant serpent arose from the waters. Its blood red eyes landed on her and it hissed slightly. It's body was covered in black and sea-green scales, it crookedly smiled at her and bowed its great head.  
"My Lady. You have finally returned for us." it said, yet did not move it's mouth. Jigoku nodded.  
"Yes, a great threat is coming to the Demon world and the Underworld. I need your and Sailor Torrent's help now. Plus I was finally able to find a portal to the human realm." she said. "Will you take me to her Shoryu?" "Of course" he said. Turning his red eyes to the water they began to glow. In no time the water parted and froze to make walls holding back the rest of the ocean. Jigoku nodded her head to him in thanks then jumped down onto the sandy path. She looked ahead and saw a stone built tomb, ancient in scriptures littered the stone door and roof. She rolled her eyes.

"I am the Heir to the Throne of Hell, by my powers and the granted permission of the Heir to the Throne of the Moon I vanquish the spells set in this tomb!"she called out. The little papers suddenly burned away, there ashes floating towards the sky before vanishing. She walked over to the cold stone steps. Avoiding the shells she made her way to the door.  
"Stop Right There!!!" someone called. She turned to see a group of teen men standing there. One had his had pointed at her as if it were a gun. Another had a green whip with thorns, and the one next to him had a traditional sword. "What do you want?!" she asked, glaring at the mortals with her crimson eyes. Then she realized the two with weapons were Demons. "You two. Stop this!" she called.

Kurama looked at her confused, till he felt himself subconsciously drop his weapon and slowly get down as if bowing to her. Hiei was having the same difficulty, but tried putting up more resistance. "What the hell are you two doing?" Yuuske asked.  
"We're not doing it intentionally Yuuske." Kurama explained through clenched teeth.  
"That onna is." Hiei growled.  
"I am no mer onna, Hiei, apparition of fire, and wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness flame." she said. The guys stared in shock.  
"Ho-how did you know that?" Kuwabara asked. She just turned away from them and back to the door, resting her hand on it.  
"Now Yuuske!!" Koenma shouted. Yuuske let loose his Spirit Gun. It soured through the path and was heading right towards Jigoku when suddenly the ocean formed a barrier in front of her, blocking the attack.  
"What the?" Yuuske shouted, staring in half shock half awe. Koenma hung his head.  
"We're to late, the Warrior of the Dark Water is already awake. But how did this woman know where to look?"

Jigoku smiled at the door as she finally pushed it open. It was dark inside and smelled of sea salt and decay. The air was moist and cold. Something sifted within the darkness of it, seeming clumsy and weak. Soon it was standing strait up and flexed its hands, as if using them for the first time. Jigoku held her hand out to it.  
"Morning sleepy head. Glad to have you back." she said. The figure looked up and slowly walked over, taking the Princess of Hells hand.  
"W-what.....year is it?.."it asked in a soft female voice.  
"Don't even do the math on this one. It's the year 2005." Jigoku explained and pulled her out of the tomb. The girl blinked, used to much more darkness than that of the night. You could now clearly see her.

She had white silver toned hair that was in a braid. She was a little on the pale side. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color which had finally gotten used to the new darkness. She wore a dark blue flowing silk gown that was V necked and had three inch sleeves. Sandals adorned her feet as she walked out a little more.

The guys were confused now. This girl didn't look like she was that much of a threat. In fact she looked more innocent, as if she had just seen everything for the first time like a baby. Yuuske leaned over to Koenma.  
"Uh Koenma are you sure these are the right people. I know Ms. Death over there doesn't look to friendly, but this one seems like th total opposite." he stated. Koenma shook his head.  
"No they are the right ones, though I admit I'm shocked myself. I wasn't expecting this." "I don't think any of us were." Kurama said. He and Hiei were finally able to move again and were back on their feet. However their weapons remained on the ground, both unsure if they should pick them up yet. "Excuse me." he called out.

Upon hearing Kurama both girls turned. The girl blinked, unsure of what was going on while Jigoku turned to them fully and stood her ground.  
"What is it you want half Kitsune Kurama." she asked. Kurama blinked but shoved that question aside.  
"We were wondering who you girls are, and what exactly is going on." he said.  
"That is our own business but I can assure you we mean no harm to this realm or that of the Demons, quiet the opposite actually. I ask you now to leave us be. We have no time fro conversation." with that she turned to the girl. "Kohana you need to transform so that we may go and free Kalama ." "Of course, though I don't think she will be to happy...neither am I for that matter...but what about them. I don't think they're going to leave anytime soon." she said indicating the guys.  
"Forget them, a great evil is coming, and it threatens our worlds and that of my sister's. We must go quickly." the princess answered. Kohana nodded and held her hand to the air.  
"TORRENT POWER!!" she cried. Black water suddenly seems to sprout from her back and surrounds her. A flash is seen then she emerges from the liquid dry and in a fuku similar to Jigoku's. Though instead her skirt was all the way a dark blue. The star on her front bow was silver as was her choker. On her back were dark gray wings that extended out as she stretched. Her hair was now free of its braid and sprawled out around her.

"Whoa....I have never seen a girl get dressed that fast." Yuuske said. Koenma hit him on the head.  
"Baka!" he cried, then looked back over at them. "They are senshi...this is diffidently unexpected. But how were they imprisoned and why?" he asked himself.  
"Senshi? What's a Senshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
"A Guardian of a certain planet or realm. Sometimes even of legends and such. " he explained. Torrent and Jigoku had walked over to them, but still kept a few feet between them. Midori was now upon Jigoku's shoulders again and looked at the guys curiously.  
"Correct. And who might you be?" Torrent asked. Koenma blinked.  
"I'm Koenma, prince of Spirit World." the girls looked shocked. Torrent got to her knee in a bow, Jigoku kind of dipped down low in a curtsy way. Koenma looked at her funny, but she just grinned.  
"Yes I am royalty. I am Nekura, Heir to Hell's Throne."she said. Koenma looked shocked then bowed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Bow you idiots. She's a princess." he yelled at the others.  
"No don't worry about it. I've always hated formalities. I'm sorry though for we must go and summon the others." she said.  
"The others, you mean the legendary Angels of Hell?" he asked. Jigoku nodded.  
"Yes, but I shall explain to you later, for I do need to ask a favor. Tell then." her wings spread out and she and Torrent took off to the east. 


	3. Firey Maiden

Hey guys. heres the third chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Senshi and who they belong to:  
Sailor Torrent by Miko and Erika:  
Sailor Inferno by bluSport4378:  
Sailor Earth by Cat Eyes: and Sailor Darksky by SavageDestiny.

to reviewers:  
Miho and Erika-::trying to not laugh:: Erika please dont reack Miho's room anymore. and thanks for putting me in your guys favorites. Sorry for the destruction Miho, and i'm glad you like my fic too.  
Unspoiled Rini-sorry but this is mostly about the Oc's, not the regular scouts.  
Blusport-hope you like this chap, its where she comes in. thanks for the oc.  
SavageDestiny-your will be last to come in, but she will, thanks for her.  
Cat Eyes-thanks, i'm glad you like it, and next chapter is the appearance of your Oc. hope you'll like that one and this one.  
FlameIvyMoon and Alfonso-The-Dragon-of-Mercury-thanks guys, i'm glad you like it so much, hope you like this one too.

111111111111

The guys all turned to Koenma who just sighed and beckoned them to follow him. They did so, and end up going to Kurama's house. There they meet in his living room, Koenma becoming the center of attention at once. He cleared his throat before beginning. "Well I guess I better come straight out with it. A very long time ago there was a time called the Silver Millennium. Where the planets were inhabited and each had there own royal family. The strongest being the Moon's kingdom. The Queen there had an affair with the King of Hell and boar two twin girls. The first, Serenity had the pure power of the Moon and all it's purity. However the youngest had the power of Hell, and all it's "evil". The Queen fearing her husband would ask questions about that one gave her to the King of Hell, where she would live and become the heir to it's throne. She passed Serenity off as her husbands child, and never spoke of her other child again."

"Each Princess had a power inside of them, they could control there planets elements. Nekura, the child of Hell was of course given the powers of hell as her tool and weapon in order to protect it. Same with the others. She also had a court, who had the blood line of other royal families running through them. I'm not sure how they ended up imprisoned, or why they're even showing up now. My guess is something's about to happen." "But what about Serenity and the others?" yuuske asked.  
"They now protect the earth since the fall of there kingdoms hundreds of years ago. Nekura and her group are the protectors of Hell and the Demon world." "So in other words, something's about to happen to our world....but what?" Hiei asked.  
"That you guys will have to find out. I want you to keep an eye on these girls."Koenma said. Yuuske glared at him.  
"Oh Hell NO!!!your coming with us! You know more about these girls than we do!"he shouted, jumping up from his chair. Koenma glared back at him.  
"I have to tell my father about this! He needs to know that the Hell Angels are being awaken." he said. "Then get Botan to tell him! But your coming with us!" said the angered teen. Koenma sighed in defeat.  
"Fine. But we don't have to worry for now. The Senshi can only be summoned at night and it will soon be morning. They wont be able to awaken the next one till night."he said. Kurama then asked.  
"Do you know which one they will awaken next?"Koenma thought about this, they had flown to the east which left only two options. The Senshi of Dark Wind, or the Senshi of Dark Fire. After puzziling it over a little while longer he thought of a solution.  
"Most likely the Senshi of Dark Fire. Now that the water one has been awaken Jigoku will need her help to awaken the fire one. But that's still just a guess." "Well it's the best one we got." Hiei said the others nodded and decided to sleep as much as they could before they went back out.

Jigoku and Torrent had landed onto of a building in eastern Tokyo. The sun was beginning to rise. Jigoku cursed "those idiots made us late. We could have easily woken Kalama up and rested for the coming day." Torrent put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Princess, we'll be able to summon her tomorrow night. Lets find a place for you to rest now. I've rested for far to long." she said. Jigoku nodded and both jumped down into an empty alley where they de-henshined. Nekura was back in her black trench coat and black pants. Her shirt was white and looked like a corset with black lace. Kohana however was still in her dress.  
"Hm....we're going to have to change that. Humans attire is much more different then what we used to wear." Nekura said. Kohana was looking at her outfit with awe.  
"I can tell. I've never seen such garments before."she said running her hand over Nekura's coat's sleeve. Nekura smiled, then got an idea.  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." she said and ran out of the alley.

Kohana hid behind a dumpster and waited for her friend to return. She looked out of the alley and stared at the tall buildings and streets. Everything was so strange to her and was almost frightening in a way. She smiled at the thought of the others faces once they saw all this. She heard footsteps and quickly went back into the shadows. Nekura came into view with some clothes in her hands. Midori had a happy clicking sound then jumped off the girls head.

"Here. I think this will fit you."Nekura said handing her the clothes. She went to go play lookout in case any humans decided to enter the alley, while Kohana changed. When she was done Nekura looked back at her and grinned. Kohana now wore a sleeveless black shirt with a tear drop in the middle of it. A short blue jean jacket almost covered that, and she wore black blue jeans and black army boots. A semi-furry hat was placed on her head.  
"Much better, now you'll blend in perfectly. Lets go, we can rent a room somewhere so I can sleep." Nekura said. Kohana nodded and the two left the alley. They found a cheap hotel and checked in. Once in their room Nekura turned on the tv and showed Kohana how to work it. The water warrior picked it up quick. Nekura then fell onto one of the beds and kicked off her boots.  
"Wake me two hours before sunset. We need to get clothes for the other girls before we go to awaken a few of them." she said. Kohana nodded, and the girl soon fell asleep, midori curled up next to her and also fell into the world of dreams. Kohana smiled at the two before finally deciding to watch what Nekura called cartoons.

It was six when Kohana awoken her sleeping friend, or tried to. Nekura just moaned and rolled away from her. Sighing Kohana extended her hand and a small amount of water fell onto the sleeping girls face. Nekura immediatly opened her eyes and moved away from the hand.  
"Hey!" she called and wiped the water off her face. Kohana just shrugged and smiled.  
"You wouldn't wake up when I first tried." Nekura glared at her then yawned and put her boots back on. Kohana was putting her jacket back on when she asked.  
"Hey Nekura, what's a cell phone?" the hell princess sighed.  
"I have a lot of work to do...tell you what. When we wake up the others I'll start a school so you guys can catch up. It took awhile for Serenity to teach me some of this stuff. I was only released from hell two years ago, when my father decided I should get more acquainted with the modern world. He didn't expect the new threat that is coming." she said. Midori turned invisible as she jumped onto her shoulder and they walked out of their room, then out of the hotel. Quickly they stopped at a store and Nekura showed her long time friend the new shopping ways.

"Why has so much changed?" Kohana asked. Nekura shrugged as she payed for all the stuff.  
"You got me. Time just changes everything." she said and they left the store. A group of boys passed them and eyed the girls. Kohana was confused as to why they were looking at her like that. Nekura glared at them and pulled Kohana away.  
"Ignore them. The boys in this time are far more perverted. All they want is some pretty girl to have some fun with." "Fun?"Kohana asked. Nekura shook her head.  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later once I start up my little school." she said trying not to smile. "We better get going. The sun is about ready to set. Lets find a place where we can transform." the silver haired girl nodded and they slipped into a small alley and kept going till they were behind on of the buildings.

"JIGOKU DARKNESS POWER!" "TORRENT POWER!" Both girls were soon in their senshi uniforms and called upon their wings. Once the sun was totally gone they took off into the air. Torrent carried Midori while Jigoku carried the bags of outfits for their friends. They came to a dormant volcano and landed at the one of it's peaks. Jigoku set the bags down and walked forward. Torrent stayed where she was as Jigoku raised her scythe to the sky. "Guardian of the Darkness Fires, I summon thee. Please show us passage to where your Master sleeps, so that I may set her free." she called out.

A cry much like a bird seemed to come from the ground. In no time a Phoenix phased through the rock and flew a few feet above them. He was no bigger then an eagle and gazed upon them with yellow slit like eyes. His flames seemed to jump and grow with excitement. Jigoku smiled at him.  
"My Lady you have finally come!" he cried.  
"Yes Kane, Torrent and I have come to awaken Kalama. She is needed." Kane seemed to calm down and fly down to her level. "Will you open up the passage to her resting place?" he nodded and waved a wing at the ground, suddenly there was a long staircase leading down into the volcano's core. "Thank you, now I ask one more favor. Can you lead us down it as our light?"

"Of course." he said and flew into the tunnel. Jigoku picked up the bags and she and Torrent followed the Phoenix down the long stairwell. Finally they saw two lit torches placed beside the doorway to the tomb building. "Thank you Kane." "Anytime. I'm going to go lookout for any intrudders."with that he flew back out. Jigoku stepped up to the tomb, but did not step on the stairs just yet.  
"Torrent, cool down the tomb." Torrent nodded and raised a palm to the tomb steps. Water sprouted from it and splashed all over the steps. The water sizzled and most of it evaporated, turning into hot steam. "That's good. Thanks." Jigoku said and stepped onto the steps. They were still hot but at least they wouldn't melt her boots now. "I am the Heir to the Throne of Hell, by my powers and the granted permission of the Heir to the Throne of the Moon I vanquish the spells set in this tomb!" just as before the papers detached themselfs and burned away. Jigoku pushed the doors open and peered inside. A small heat wave washed over her, but she barely noticed.

"N-Nekura?..."came a hushed voice. Jigoku smiled as a girl stepped into view. She was a little smaller than Nekura and had slight muscles. Her eyes were a rust brown that peered out of the tomb and blinked at the fires light. Her hair was long and a rich black color, much like the night, with the bangs almost in her eyes. She wore what Torrent had worn only a dark rich red color.  
"Welcome back Kalama." Torrent said. Jigoku helped her step out of the tomb and over to Torrent. Kalama smiled and petted Midori who was in the Water Senshi's hands.  
"Very much glad to be back. If they wanted us locked up for eternity, couldn't they at least have given us better rooms?" she asked glaring back at her tomb.  
"I'll be sure to tell them that in case it happens again. But I'll make sure it wont." Jigoku said. Kalama hugged her and Torrent.  
"Man it's been forever. I thought I would wither into nothing before I ever say my friends again."she said with the top of her hand to her head.  
"Oh stop being so dramatic. And transform we need to awaken Solange now." Jigoku said. Kalama gave her a sly grin before stepping a few feet back.

"POWER OF THE INFERNO!"she called out. Her hand was up and a black ball of fire formed in her palm building up till it exploded and covered her body. Coiling tightly around her form, turning red in a few areas before flickering then dying down. Just as the two before her, it was black leather. Her skirt was blood red and her star and choker were dark gray. Her wings once summoned where a dark violet. "Ah this feels good." she said. Suddenly the cry of Kane was heard from the surface.  
"Intruders!!! My Lady we have intruders!!"he called out. The girls looked at each other before quickly taking off up the stairs. 


	4. Magestic Earth

Hey all, So sorry this took forever i had writers block on it, but i'm over it...hopefully, anyway I need one more thing from you guys. I have a main baddy but i need three henchmen/women. so the form for them will be at the bottom. I'll pick the three i most like, anyways heres your next chapter.

Disclamier-i only own the plot, Nekura, and Midori.

11111111111111111111

The reached the exit and jumped up to the ground. Looking around Jigoku growled while Torrent shook her head. It was the same group of boys as before. Inferno looked confused, not sure if she should attack or wait and see as what these newcomers wanted. Jigoku stepped forward and glared at the prince.  
"What are you doing here?"she snapped. He didn't answer. Her temper rose. "Answer me!" she yelled. Torrent and Inferno rested their hands on her shoulders.  
"Princess calm down. I'm sure they're just worried about this world." Torrent said.  
"That's partly why." Koenma said. Inferno glared at the group. She didn't know who these guys were but they were upsetting her leader and this guy seemed to be the center of it. She stepped in front of Jigoku.  
"Listen I don't know who you freaks think you are, but we have no interest in this world or the humans that inhabit it. I suggest you leave now before I make you."she said getting her glaive ready. "That's enough Inferno. These men are just stupid and have no clue what's going on. And it's going to stay that way. Come, we need to awaken Solange now before the sun rises." Jigoku said.  
"Hold it! Why can't we know what's going on?" Yuuske asks.  
"Because you are not a part of it. And you shall not become a part of it. Return to your homes now and leave us be. Before you don't have a home to return to."Torrent said. All the girls spread there wings and took to the air, before they left Inferno called out to Kane.  
"Kane make sure these intruders don't get inside the tomb! Thanks my friend." she said and flew off with the other two. The Phoenix waved a wing at the tunnels entrance and it was gone. He then turned to the group.  
"Leave now. There is nothing for you." and with that he flew back into the ground.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to get anything on these girls?" Yuuske asked. Koenma thought for a moment.  
"There is a way, but I'm not sure she is willing to talk to us." all eyes turned on him. Kurama was the first to ask.  
"What are you talking about Koenma?" "I'm talking about Serenity, Nekura's sister. She might have some information as to what's going on." he said.  
"Well then why don't we go ask her?" Yuuske said. Koenma glared at him and shouted.  
"It's not going to be that simple idiot! She has eight Senshi on her side who protect her." "Well we don't have a choice so are we going or not?"Hiei said and was gone. Koenma sighed. "Fine lets go ask her" he said the others nodded and left the volcano.

The girls flew over the city of Tokyo. The lights sparkled in the night and stretched out for miles. Inferno starred with awe, Torrent starred as well. Jigoku shook her head at the two and flew on. They had four more hours till dawn, which gave them plenty of time. Besides she doubted she could get the other two to hurry when they were gazing down at the sight.  
"How can candles be that bright?" Inferno asked.  
"Those aren't candles. Its called electricity, artificial light. Think of it as lightning caught in a small glass orb." Inferno nodded and looked back down. They soon came to a dark cave, or at least it was a cave. Large boulders now covered the entrance blocking anyone from entering. Not even mans new machinery could budge it without one of the large stones falling on top of their fragile bodies. They landed a growl was heard from the trees around them.  
"Demeters it is us." Inferno said. A happy whimper came and a large white three headed dog came into view. Its electric blue eyes seemed to smile as she panted. "My ladies. What a surprise. I hope you have come to awaken my master." she said walking over to them. Jigoku smiled and nodded before patting her head.  
"Yes, could you open up the way to her resting place?"she asked. The great dog nodded it's heads and turned to the boulders. Giving a calm bark by each head the boulders vanished revealing the entrance to the cave. "Thank you Demeters. Wait out here while we fetch her."

The three Senshi and Midori quietly went into the cave. Inferno provided light for them and they continued their walk. Midori shuddered at the coldness and the moaning of the caves walls. Something shifted ahead of them and they all stopped. At first Jigoku just thought it might have been a bat or snake, but it soon became clear that it was much bigger.  
"Is it those guys again?" Torrent asked. Inferno shook her head. "No..Demeters would have smelled them. This must have slipped past even her." "Inferno, when I say so, I need you too brighten the flame. "Jigoku said as they came closer to it. Unfortunately she didn't have time to give the command as the thing launched itself at Torrent. "Torrent!"Inferno cried about to release her fire at it when Jigkou stopped her.  
"No wait, you might hit her." "Then how can we help her?" Inferno shouted, Jigoku couldn't think. If they tried any of their attacks it might hit their friend and the thing had spikes on its back so they couldn't pull it off. Torrent screamed as it formed a large gash on her arm.  
"Solange Help Us!" Jigoku shouted. The cave started shaking and a few rocks fell from its roofs. Vines grew from the walls and immediately shot out at the creature, wrapping around him and lifting him off of Torrent.

The creature screamed as a dark green light flowed out of it and into the vines which came from deeper with in the cave. Inferno and Jigoku went to their friend and helped her stand. Other then a few scrapes and the gash she was fine. A green light shone from with in the back of the cave.  
"It's Solange, she's using the energy of the creature to awake."Torrent said. Jigoku nodded and the three and Midori followed the glowing vines till they came upon the Tomb. Most of the seals were already gone and a few more were burning away.  
"She's almost broken out. But she still wont be able to open the door."Jigoku said.  
"Then you better do that for her." Said Inferno. The princess of hell nodded and once all the seals were gone she stepped up to the door, and slowly pushed it open.

"Hey."came a mellow voice. A girl with dark brown spiral like curly hair that reached the middle of her back with green streaks stepped out. Her eyes were a bright blue-green and she had an eyebrow piercing and her left nostril pierced. She wore the same dress as the others had when they were awoken only it was a dark green color. Jigoku smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks for the help, and it's good to see you again Solange."

1111111111111111111

Name-  
Gender-  
Age-(appearance wise)  
Height-  
Personality-(doesn't have to be very detailed)  
Looks-  
Outfit-  
Likes- Dislikes-  
Attacks-(3-4)

thanks! 


	5. Playful Wind

Once agian i'm sorry this took so long to update. My sister is now threathening me to get back to my stories. But it's ok I do the same to her. Anyway heres the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Review Too! 

To **Flame Ivy Moon** and **Samantha**-i'm sorry guys but i am not asking for senshi i'm asking for villians. the characters you sent me were too nice and more like good guys then bad. but if you remake them to fit a more villinous type I will gladly except them.

**Enternal1990**-I'm sorry but I will not be using your OC. You were not good at describing her well enough for me to use, but if you want you could make a villian for me. I would very much like that.

**Miho and Eirka**- (well mostly Miho) I have excepted your villian who will soon be appearing. thanks for him, and will you two please be nice to each other for once?...then again I think I'm asking for a miracle here...

Disclamier-i only own the plot, Nekura, and Midori.

* * *

Koenma gulped as he stood in front of the Moon Princess's front door. The Spirit Detectives were waiting patiently behind him. Sort of. 

"Come on Koenma, is it that hard for you to talk to a girl?" Yuuske asked crossing his arms. Koenma glared t him then turned back to the door and knocked. Sounds of someone getting up then falling and whining were heard.

"Geez Meatball head you can't even get off the couch without tripping over it." came a stern voice. The door then opened to reveal a girl with long raven colored hair and violet eyes. "Um yes?"

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you, we would like to speak with Serenity please." Koenma said. The girl raised an eyebrow at them but shrugged and called over her shoulder. "Hey Meatball head it's for you!"

"Quit calling my that Raye!" shouted a girl with long blonde hair. She took one look at them then her expression changed from angry to serious. She told Raye she would be right back then stepped outside and shut the door. "Is something wrong Koenma? Did something happen to Nekura?"

Koenma seemed shocked. "How...how do you know my name?" he asked. A smile then spread on her face.

"Aw you don't remember me? I met you when I was living on the Moon, you were just a toddler then though and I mean a real one. Not the one you pretend to be. So what's up?" she asked.

"Well uh, we were wondering if you could tell us a little about your sister and her Senshi." he said. Serena seemed to be thinking for awhile.

"Well Nekura has a bit of a short temper but she really means well. She cares a lot about her friends since she has so few. She's not evil or anything just a little...mean. She's also the heir to Hell and is as strong as I am if not a little more stronger. I don't know much about her senshi since I have yet to meet them, but from what I hear, all are extremely powerful and very close." she said.

"Do you know why her senshi were imprisoned and why they are being freed now?" he asked. Serena's expression changed again, this time she looked sad.

"It was a misunderstanding." she said. "Earth viewed them differently then others. Beryl tricked their minds into it. They saw them as evil beings who would destroy them all. Their fear grew and one day they turned on the senshi. High Shamans and Priests sealed them away in places where no human or demon could find them. But Nekura, who was the only one not able to be imprisoned, sent their guardians to protect their tombs incase anyone thought to just finish the job. However she was no longer able to set foot on Earth as all of Hell's portals were also sealed."

"And now they're coming back because?" Yuuske asked, tapping his foot. Serena just turned around and opened the door to her house.

"I can not tell you that." she said before going in and closing the door.

1111111111

The four girls walked out of the cave. The night was fading and dawn would soon be approaching. After hugging Demeters and wishing her farewell. The girls walked through the forest for awhile, trying to figure out how that creature was able to get into the cave and why it was there. No one was having much luck on that.

"Solange, maybe you should just transform and we'll go rent a room somewhere." Jigoku said. The girl nodded and held up her hand.

"POWER OF EARTH!" she called out. The ground began to crack underneath her feet. Green vines with blue-green flowers shot up out of the ground and seemed to drag her beneath the earths surface. There was a flash of blue and green spiraling light and she stood there in her fuku. Her skirt was a dark blue-green color while her star and choker where a light green. When her wings came out they were a grey-blue.

"Well I guess we're ready then." Inferno said. The four took to the sky. Jigoku had to explain about the lights again to Earth who just stared at it all wide eyed. Soft ooh's and ah's were heard coming from Torrent who was back to holding Midori. The little creature had fallen asleep once they had left the cave. Jigoku led them to the Hotel she and Torrent had stayed at the night before. After de-transforming, Nekura handed the girls their new clothes.

Kalama chose a deep red dress that was tight around her torso and flaring out into a pleated, short skirt. Her arms had black belts that wound down to black gloves, and she had a black choker around her neck, along with red heels. Solange picked out the robins egg blue long sleeve shirt that had slits running down the center with a pair of black pants, a electric blue sash around her waist, and black army boots. Then the princess lead them to their room.

"Ok guys, Hana will show you how to work the TV. Once we get Monica I'll teach you all you need to know about this time period." Nekura said and went to sleep on the bed. Solange looked at her a little worried then turned to the others.

"Nekura seems upset about something." she said.

"I think she's worried about Monica. If it weren't for those boys stalling us the night I was awoken we would all be together by now." Kohana said.

"What boys?" Solange asked.

"Some guys that are trying to find out who we are I think. They were there when I was awoken too. Nekura was really pissed at them. There were two humans, two demons, and one guy who I have no clue about." Kalama said

"He is the Prince of Spirit World. Lord Koenma." Kohana explained. "He is worried we will try and take the human world over. However I think it will soon become clear to him that those are not our intentions."

"Hopefully...so Hana...how does this tee vee thing work?" Kalama asked looking at the foreign box. Kohana smiled and showed them how to work it and what it did. For the rest of the day they watched the box and ate whatever they didn't have to cook.

Night was soon approaching and the girls awoken their leader. Nekura was now in a better mood and grabbed the bag with Monica's clothes before they left the hotel. The four transformed in the alley then flew off to the west to awaken their final friend. After along flight they came upon a huge mountain. The tip of it was embedded with an impenetrable fog that was impossible for even them to get through. For one they couldn't even fly that high up into the mountain. Jigoku stepped forward and chanted the words to summon the guardian.

A loud cry was heard and soon a huge grey dragon flew out of the fog and landed a few feet away from them. Her sapphire blue eyes looked at each of them. She then bowed her great neck. "My ladies...it has been such a long time. I am very pleased to see you." she said.

"It is great to see you Kaze. We need you to fly us through the fog so we can awaken your master." Jigoku said. Kaze nodded then lowered herself to them. They flew up onto her back and settled themselves there. Kaze made sure they were all on before beating her gigantic wings and taking off into the fog. Soon Kaze landed.

"My Ladies we are here." she said. And they got off her, the problem was they couldn't even see their hands until they were right up to their faces. That's when Kaze started to flapp her wings. The force of the wind coming from it blew away the fog and now they could all see the tomb.

"Thank you Kaze." Jigoku said and stepped up to the tomb. "I am the Heir to the Throne of Hell, by my powers and the granted permission of the Heir to the Throne of the Moon I vanquish the spells set in this tomb!" (Well that's the last time we have to hear that.)

Just as with the others the little slips of spells detached themselves and burned away. Jigoku looked back at the others before walking up to the door and pushed it open. Inside it was dark and smelled of mildew. The air was heavy and it was difficult to breathe. Jigoku looked around inside but with the darkness it was hard to see. What worried her was that Monica wasn't coming out. "Inferno I need some light." she called out.

The Fire Senshi quickly rushed over and produced a flame within her hand that lite up the tomb. The others peered over behind her. Ancient inscriptions were written all along the walls. Mold was growing on the floor and ceiling. Looking around they spotted a form laying on the ground. "Monica!" Jigoku shouted and ran to her. Kneeling down she turned so the girl was on her back. Her light blue/silver hair was tied up near the top of her head, and was all in little braids that reach past her shoulders and fell around her. One braid was one each side of her head that hung free of the tie.

"Monica?" Jigoku asked more softly. Suddenly one of the blue haired girls eye peeped open, revealing it to be a dark violet-red color, then closed again.

"Five more minutes Jigoku...I was having such a good dream." she said and rolled back over. All the girls minus Jigoku fell over. Jigoku on the other hand fumed.

"You jerk!" She yelled and kicked the girl in the side. "Ouch that hurt." Monica whined as she got up and rubbed her side. She then dusted off her grey dress and smiled at them. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"That was a dirty trick to play Monica." Inferno said. Monica still smiled. "Yeah I know, but you know me, I just can't help myself. So can I get out of this smelly tomb now?" the three walked out of the stone structure and joined the others. Monica happily greeted them all and hugged Kaze's large head.

"We're all happy to see you again Monica. I'm sure Jigoku is too." Solange said looking over at the still fuming senshi.

"Well it's nice to see all of you too. So how long has it been now? 100 year?" Monica asked.

"...more like 2 million." Torrent said. Monica's face fell at that and was about to say something when the whole mountain shook. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we better get off this mountain. Monica you need to transform now." Jigoku said. Her friend nodded and held up her hand.

"HELLS WIND POWER!" Monica began to spin around fast with her arms up in the air. The wind came from all around like ribbons and wrapped around her. She then stopped and they flash when the light was gone she was in her fuku which had a light blue skirt and dark gold bows and choker. Wings appeared on her back that were a cloud white color.

"Something is making it's way up the mountain."Kaze said.

"Kaze, bring back the fog and take us down there."Jigoku ordered. The girls got back onto the dragon and she flew off, the fog quickly covered the area back up. They flew down and soon were greeted with the site of large rock looking creatures making their way up the mountain's side.

* * *

This Form Is For A Villian! i still need more so here is the form for it. 

Name-  
Gender-  
Age-(appearance wise)  
Height-  
Personality-(doesn't have to be very detailed but enough for me to work with)  
Looks-  
Outfit-  
Likes- Dislikes-  
Attacks-(3-4)

Note-this isn't very important but it's about Midori. I accidently called it a "she" in one of my preveios chapters..to tell the truth I think I will be making Midori a boy, but that's still undecided.

thanks!


End file.
